


of massages and bubble baths

by xxpaynoxx



Series: futbol ficlets [1]
Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6885259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxpaynoxx/pseuds/xxpaynoxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 - sharing a bath/swim</p>
            </blockquote>





	of massages and bubble baths

After a bad game like tonight, Leo just wants to sit in his bathtub and sleep.

He slides in and settles amongst the bubbles, leaning his head back against the back of the tub and spreading his arms on either side of him, sighing as the hot water lightly stings his skin. It feels good, to relax like this; he doesn’t get a lot of chances to do this.

A commotion at the door and a choked noise makes him crack open an eye.

He starts at the floor, where a stray shoe has fallen from the arms of the person at the door. As his eyes make their way up, he spies tan, shaved tattooed legs and arms, that stupid Tudo Passa tattoo and finally, two very startled brown eyes.

It’s Neymar.

Of _course_ it’s Neymar.

Neither of them say anything, of course, and the air gets awkward, so Leo opens his mouth to speak.

“What are you-”

“Oh God, I’m so sorry-”

Both of them stop, and Neymar gestures for him to speak. “Sorry,” he mumbles sheepishly, scratching the back of his head as he hefts the pile of clothes in his arms into a more comfortable position. Leo rolls his eyes; honestly, this boy was going to be the _death_ of them all.

“I didn’t know you were in here, and I just…needed to get my clothes, I’m sorry,” Neymar babbles, turning around and starting to walk out the door when a thought occurs to Leo.

“Did you want to join me?”

 _That_ got his attention.

Neymar freezes mid-stride, and turns around with a look of disbelief plastered on his face that looks so comical Leo almost laughs out loud.

“Join _you_. In the bathtub. Without my boxers.”

Leo snorts.

“No, you idiot. Keep your boxers on. But you’re welcome to join me. It’s another stage in our relationship, isn’t it?”

Neymar doesn’t say anything for a few seconds before he drops his clothes and shucks off his shorts, leaving his tight black Calvin Kleins on and crossing the room as if in a trance, slipping into the water and hissing, a pained grimace on his face. “Holy shit, why is this so _hot?_ ” he groans, and Leo nudges his thigh with his foot underneath the water.

“It’s supposed to relax your muscles. Did you learn _anything_ from the trainers?”

“Well, it’s not helping. More like it’s singing my skin off. I feel like I’m getting scalped, but it’s my skin and not my hair.”

Leo definitely regrets inviting him in here with him.

“Come here,” he says, and Neymar looks at him in surprise, eyebrows shooting up his forehead as he watches Leo gesture to his lap. Leo lets out a very loud sigh and gestures again. “Babe, please, come here,” he repeated, and Neymar reluctantly moves across until he’s situated between Leo’s thighs.

He places his hands on Neymar’s back, and the Brazilian shivers underneath his touch as he starts kneading at his back. He starts at his _Blessed_ tattoo, his thumbs digging into the knots in his back. How does someone’s back muscles even _get_ this tight?

Neymar doesn’t say anything as Leo’s fingers sweep across his back, but he does shiver when Leo’s thumbs press against his shoulder blades. “Pressure okay?” Leo asks, and Neymar just nods, but his tense back is betraying him.

So, Leo starts kneading the knot again, and it happens.

Neymar _moans_.

Leo’s hands are still on Neymar’s back, which had just shifted under his fingertips as Neymar’s head cocks back, an obscene moan slipping out of his mouth as Leo’s fingers prod a thick knot in his shoulder blades. Also, the fact that he’s semi-hard right now, and his dick is pressed against Neymar’s thigh, is _not_ helping the suddenly heated situation.

Neymar turns around, and his eyes are dark as he sits in Leo’s lap, bringing Leo’s hands down to rest on his boxer-clad ass as he locks his hands around his neck, a smirk flashing his sharp incisors appearing on his face.

He starts to lean down, and Leo rushes up to meet him.

They crash together, and Leo swears he feels like sparks fall from their connected mouths.

“God, you just wanted to get in here so you could have sex, didn’t you?” Leo groans against Neymar’s lips as the Brazilian’s hands trail down to his crotch, pressing his palm against his hard dick. He can feel Neymar smirking, squeezing his crotch like the fucking tease he is.

“Well, you know, sex apparently relaxes you more than anything else.”

Leo tugs his lips from Neymar’s, and moves underneath his jaw, nipping the sweet spot between his jawline and his neck. The latter leans back and lets out another moan as Leo makes his way along his jaw and onto his neck, his hands running across his sides as Neymar ruts into his crotch, moaning like a slut at the clubs Leo used to go to when he was younger.

Once Neymar reaches into his boxers, Leo’s mind goes blank.

All he feels is the water around him, steamy and making him sweat as Neymar rocks in his lap. Neymar is everywhere, clawing at his neck and rocking in his lap and panting across his wet skin. Leo has lost track of time, lost track of anything that isn’t Neymar, and he knows he’s close when he gasps Neymar’s name and sees white as he feels himself come in his boxers. Neymar keens and comes with him, groaning his name and falling against Leo’s collarbone, turning his face into his neck.

They’re breathing hard for a second before Leo pushes Neymar up, and the Brazilian rests on his hands as he looks at him through hooded, tired eyes, chest moving up and down as he catches his breath before his lips break into a smile.

“I’m relaxed now.”

Leo resists the urge to smack him. “Of course,” he mutters, but Neymar still swoops in and kisses a smile onto his lips.

(They do it a lot after this, getting off in the bathtub together.

Geri caught them one time, and almost told Iniesta of their misuse of the jacuzzi.

Leo flipped him off from behind Neymar’s head.)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to blame Juliette for this; it took me son long to fulfill this prompt, I felt so bad. But here it is.
> 
> Catch up on all my other sinning on [tumblr.](http://brobertovevo.tumblr.com)


End file.
